


Creating a Life With You

by amber_lucille



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek and Stiles deserve nice things, EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, but they're just the pack kids, hale pack feels, screw you Jeff Davis, so they get it, sterek feels, sterek fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_lucille/pseuds/amber_lucille
Summary: Snippets of Stiles and Derek's life together after they get together. Pack, family, growing old together. Everything they deserved, but Jeff never gave them.





	1. Improbable but Not Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betad. If you see a mistake, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Stiles... felt off. To say the least. His stomach felt weird & everything just felt wrong. But he wasn't going to tell the pack this, not yet. He had hiding everything down to a science. If he felt ill he excused himself with some excuse they would believe, if he felt achey he took a nap. He did this for weeks without raising any red flags with the pack.

Until one day he felt really sick & couldn't exactly hide continuously puking from werewolf ears. Even though he begged Erica not to tell, she said it was for his well being & told Derek... who over reacted.

"Derek, it's just a bug."

"How long have you been hiding this?"

"Der-"

"How long?" Stiles sighed.

"A couple weeks."

"A couple weeks? Stiles this could be detrimental to you."

"It's just a bug."

"We don't know that, not with our lives. Do you know what would happen to me if anything happened to you? I'd go absolutely insane. You are my whole world, Stiles." Stiles looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry, Der. I just didn't want to worry you."

"I know. But I'd rather worry sooner & us fix this, than worry if I found out by you being put into the hospital & it being too late." Stiles nodded & Derek kissed his head.

"Why don't we get you to Deaton, ok?" Stiles nodded again & Derek got him to the clinic fairly quickly.

"Derek, Stiles, what can I do for you?"

"Could you check Stiles out?"

"Derek I'm a vet, not a doctor."

"Yes I know, but we don't want to take the chance of this being a sensitive matter & us going to a normal doctor." Deaton sighed.

"Ok. Stiles can you get on the table for me?" Stiles nodded & did as asked. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I've felt off for a few weeks. I throw up a lot & I get really tired. Also everything has sort of ached." Deaton nodded & took his stethoscope, pressing it to Stiles' back. He hummed & placed his hand to Stiles' side, pressing down lightly. "Does that hurt?" Stiles nodded.

"A little. Like I said everything hurts." He didn't say anything but pressed his hand to another spot on Stiles' stomach. Deaton's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"What? What is it?"

"It's just.. your stomach is more firm than it should be."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily, but it's not something that usually appears in men."

"What does it mean?"

"Normally.. it means you're bearing child."

"Child? Like pregnant?" Deaton nodded.

"That's impossible."

"Actually if an alpha mates with a certain type of spark it is possible. It's basically unheard of these days. Alphas today mate for love, not power or land like they used to. But I have heard of cases like this in the past." Stiles felt his eyes go wide.

"I'm.. pregnant?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, we'll have to do an ultrasound. But with the symptoms & the stomach, that's my diagnosis. So I do believe a congratulations is in order."


	2. It's What I'm Here For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see a mistake, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Stiles glared down at his very swollen stomach. "You will not control me. I will decide when I'm going to pee, not you." He heard a chuckle from behind him, making him whip his head around. Derek stood in the kitchen doorway, an amused smile on his face.

"He can't understand you." Stiles pouted as Derek moved closer & wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist.

"He keeps kicking my bladder. Tell him to stop."

"Why don't you just go pee?"

"Deeeerek." Derek sighed & looked down at Stiles stomach.

"Pup, please stop kicking your father. You're making him uncomfortable.. There, happy?"

"Very, thank you."

"Uh huh, it's what I'm here for." Stiles pecked his lips.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles' stomach.

"And you too, even if you're causing problems for me at the moment." Stiles smiled at him.

"Now go pee." Stiles' smile disappeared & he groaned.

"Fine, but you're rubbing my feet when I get back."

"Whatever you want, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Send some love.


	3. How About Some Cookie Dough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see a mistake, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Derek smiled as he tucked his four year old into bed, the boy already out cold. He kissed Toby's head, before getting up & turning off the light. Stiles stood in the doorway, a fond smile on his face. Derek closed Toby's bedroom door, kissing Stiles' lips. Stiles smiled & entwined their fingers, pulling Derek to the living room.

"Hey, I'm gonna get some popcorn. Do you want anything?" Stiles thought for a minute.

"How about some cookie dough?" Derek's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"You hate cookie dough. You only ate it when you were.." Derek's eyes went wide & he looked down at Stiles' stomach, before looking back at Stiles. "You're..?" Stiles nodded, a smile on his face. Derek picked Stiles up & twirled him around. Stiles laughed, burying his face in Derek's neck.

When he put Stiles down, he captured Stiles' lips with his. It was more like pressing their smiles together than kissing, but whatever.

"Toby's gonna be ecstatic." Stiles laughed.

"Ya, he's gonna be a big brother." Derek kissed him again.

"We're adding to our family."


	4. Yellow & Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see a mistake, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Stiles thought his first pregnancy was bad, but nope second was worse. His back was killing him, his feet were swollen, & if he didn't get some friekin cookie dough he was gonna stab a bitch. But there was no way in hell he was moving from the only spot he could finally find tolerable. So what does he do? He calls his beautiful, & patient, mate & husband.

"Deerek." There was the noise of a chair legs scraping against the floor, then foot steps, & then finally Derek appeared in front of him.

"Ya, Sti?" Stiles grabbed Derek's hand, entwining their fingers.

"Where's Toby?"

"Just put him down for a nap." Stiles smiled up at him.

"You know I love you right?" Derek looked at him with a fond smile.

"What do you want, Stiles?"

"Some cookie dough, if it's not too much trouble." Derek placed one kiss to Stiles' lips, & another to his stomach.

"Sure. Do you want something for your back?"

"Nope. I'd like the loving father of my children to come snuggle with me & ease the pain a little though." Derek laughed.

"Be right back." Stiles hummed, a smile on his face. He could hear Derek rummaging around the kitchen for a minute, before he was in front of Stiles again, with a bowl of egg-less cookie dough. 

"Thank you, love."

"Welcome." Derek laid down next to Stiles, without moving Stiles from his comfortable position.

"I think this one's a girl."

"Oh?"

"Yes. She's far more high maintenance than Toby was." Derek chuckled running his fingers over Stiles' side, taking some of the pain from Stiles' back.

"I guess we're gonna have to start buying stuff for her."

"Ok, but only gender mutual colors. I refuse to raise my daughter in the stereotypes of our world about gender roles. We'll get something that could work for both until she starts to decide for herself." Derek chuckled.

"How about yellow?"

"Hmm, yellow & grey." Derek pressed a kiss to the back of Stiles' neck.

"We'll go shopping this weekend."


	5. Adding To the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see something wrong, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Stiles pulled Miranda into his lap, Derek doing the same with Toby.

"Pups, papa & I have something to tell you." Toby looked a little worried.

"Are we in trouble?" Stiles chuckled & kissed his head.

"No, pup. Remember three years ago when we had news?" Miranda sat up, a smile on his face.

"I'm three!" Stiles smiled at her.

"Exactly. Just like how you were in my tummy three years ago, there's two more babies in there." Toby sat up straighter.

"I'm going to be a big brother again?" Derek smiled at him.

"Ya & Randa's gonna be a big sister." Miranda poked at Stiles' stomach.

"How do they fit in there?" Stiles chuckled, grabbing her fingers in his.

"Just like you did. They're gonna grow in there & then when they're big enough, they'll be born."

"When will they be big enough?"

"The normal amount of time is nine months. They've already been in my tummy for about three months, so how much longer do we have?" Toby smiled.

"Six months."

"That's right, pup." They both just stared at Stiles' stomach for a minute, before Miranda spoke up.

"Can we name them?"

"We don't know if they're boy or girl yet."

"Can we guess & name them anyways?" Stiles looked at Derek, who shrugged. "Sure, why not? But just remember they might not be what you guess, ok?" Miranda nodded.

"Ok, guess away." She thought for a minute before smiling.

"Clark, like superman." Stiles smiled at her.

"Ok, Toby?"

"Cadi, like mean girls." Stiles laughed at Toby's suggestion, looking to Derek.

"What do you think?" Derek smiled at him.

"I think they're perfect."

"Ok, then Clark & Cadi it is."

On February 23, 2025, Cadi Victoria & Clark Vincent Stilinski-Hale were born. Adding to their little family.


	6. Father's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see something wrong, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Stiles quietly got out of the bed, trying not to wake his werewolf husband. Fortunately after over a decade of living with a pack of werewolves he's learned to be very silent. He tiptoed into the room down the hall, where his oldest was asleep. He knelt by the boy's bed, pushing the black hair away from his son's eyes.

"Tobe." The eight year old grumbled, but made no move to wake up. Stiles chuckled at him.

"Toby, c'mon. It's time to wake up, buddy." His son grumbled, but his eyes fluttered open. Stiles smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Hey, pup."

"Daddy it's Sunday, why are you waking me up early?" Stiles chuckled at his son.

"Today's father's day." Toby sat up straighter at that.

"Oh my God, I completely forgot." Stiles smiled.

"It's ok pup, that's why you got me. Why don't we go wake up your sister & then we can make breakfast for papa. Ok?" Toby nodded & Stiles picked him up, letting out a small groan. Either he was getting older or his boy was getting bigger. He was hoping for the latter.. sort of.

He carried Toby into the room across the hall & set him down next to his sister. "Randa, princess, time to wake up." Much like her brother & papa, she disliked waking up very much.

"Sissy, we're gonna make breakfast for papa."

"Mmno." Stiles chuckled & picked the five year old up. She grumbled & buried closer to her father, trying to stay asleep. Toby followed after them, doing his best to be quiet as possible as they passed his parent's room. When they got to the kitchen Stiles set Miranda on the counter. She promptly sagged against the cupboard, her eyes barely open.

"Pacakes?" Stiles shared a smile with Toby over Miranda's sleepy talk.

"Ya Rand, we'll make pancakes for papa." She sat up a little straighter & rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"Where's papa?"

"He's sleeping still, we're gonna surprise him for father's day." She smiled a little.

"Papa likes tea with bwefast." Stiles kissed her forehead as he went to reach for the tea above her head.

"Correct you are. Tobe why don't you get the pancake mix for daddy?" Toby nodded & went to the cupboard under the microwave, putting the batter mix next to Miranda. Stiles pulled the bacon from inside the fridge & the bread from on top of it.

"Randa you can make toast for daddy, can't you?" She nodded.

"That's my good girl. Toby you've got the pancakes?"

"Yup."

"Good pup." With those two occupied Stiles put the bacon into a pan & the tea on brew. It wasn't long before they had everything made & on a tray.

"What do you guys think? Would papa like breakfast in bed better or eating down here with us?" His kids shared a look before both looking at Stiles & answering.

"Breakfast with us in bed." Stiles laughed.

"His two favorite things. Family & not having to leave the bed. Ok, c'mon pups." Stiles carried the tray, he didn't think Derek would appreciate having to eat his breakfast off the ground. The kids quietly opened the door & tiptoed to the bed, Stiles behind them. They crawled into the bed, one on each side of Derek. They snuggled close, making Derek stir & pull them closer. Stiles watched with a smile as his kids basically purred & scent marked their father. A smile came across Derek's face & his eyes slowly opened.

"Morning pups."

"Papa, we made you breakfast." Derek sat up against the head board, looking over to Stiles with a loving smile.

"What's the occasion?" Stiles sat the tray into Derek's lap, careful for the two squirming kids & placed a kiss to Derek's lips.

"Hmm father's day. I wanted to do something for you before I have to go to work." Derek smiled & kissed him again.

"Thank you." Stiles smiled at him.

"You eat & entertain these two monster. I'll be back with the twins."

"Ok." Stiles placed a kiss to each of their heads before leaving the room. He walked across the hall to the nursery. The same room Toby & Miranda went from infant to toddler in. When the kids got big enough to not have to sleep in the crib, they fixed up one of the guest rooms for them. God, Stiles is getting nostalgic.

Stiles walked over to crib that was holding his two youngest. They tried putting the twins in separate cribs when they were a few months old.. let's just say no one got any sleep during that trial period.

He bent down & picked up Cadi first. She snuffled & let out a tiny whimper. Stiles chuckled & pressed a kiss to her head. The Hale's method to waking up never ceased to amuse him.

"Morning pup." He laid her down on the changing table & got to work. After two kids, he's got the diaper & onesie routine down to a science. She was dressed & smelling good in no time. Stiles smiled at her & zurburted her tummy, making her giggle.

"You're my beautiful girl, yes you are." Stiles kissed her head, before placing her back in the crib & picking up her brother. Unlike his siblings & papa, he wakes up happy. A big smile on his face.

"Hey happy boy." Clark made a gurgling noise & grabbed his father's face. Stiles smiled, making growling noises & munching on Clark's fingers. Clark laughed, squirming around. Stiles laughed again & got set on changing him.

Once Clark was dressed, Stiles picked up Cadi & carried them across the hall. Derek was sitting on the bed, both kids in his lap & the tray empty & set aside. "Look who's awake." Derek looked up from the kids to Stiles, a smile on his face.

"Well then get over here." Stiles chuckled & walked over to the bed, setting the twins in the middle of it, before sitting down next to them. He was about to get comfortable when an arm grabbed him around the waist & pulled him closer to the puppy pile. Stiles found himself smooshed up against two giggling pups & a smug looking alpha.

"Pups grab one of the twins & bring them up here." Stiles glared at Derek as the two giggling pups disappeared for a second.

"You could've asked me to move, no reason for man handling me." Derek kissed his nose, a smirk on his face.

"I like man handling you." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Children present Derek." Derek chuckled. Toby & Miranda reappeared in the puppy pile with the twins. Stiles smiled & snuggled closer to his family. The twins made baby noises & smacked at Derek's face. Stiles chuckled, grabbing their little hands in his.

"You don't hit papa, that's my job." Derek grumbled & nipped at Stiles' ear, making the older two kids laugh.

"Daddy, you got bit." Stiles smiled at Miranda.

"That's because papa thinks he's the boss." Toby squirmed closer to his parents.

"I thought papa was the boss, he's the alpha."

"True & I'm his mate. So therefore he thinks he's the boss, but behind every leader is their just as bossy partner." Toby looked at Derek questioningly, who just nodded.

"It's true, your daddy is very scary with a baseball bat." Stiles chuckled.

"Thank you dear." Stiles looked over at the clock on their bedside table & groaned.

"What?"

"I have to go to work." Miranda pouted.

"Can't you call in sick?" Stiles smiled at her.

"No, because lying is bad. And my boss already threatened to fire me if I called in, said he knew my m.o." Derek chuckled & kissed Stiles behind his ear.

"Get dressed, before you're late." Stiles groaned, but got up anyways. He grabbed his stupid monkey suit & headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. By the time he got out, his family was in the living room. He kissed each of his children's heads & then gave a kiss to Derek.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Stiles smiled at him.

"I'll be back in a couple hours."

"We'll be waiting." Stiles gave him another kiss before grabbing his brief case & leaving for work. Wishing the entire time he was home with his family.

***

By the time Stiles got home, he was beat. All he wanted to do was get out of this ridiculous suit, curl up with Derek & die for a couple hours.

"Der, I'm home." Normally Derek would call back, letting Stiles know where he was in the house, but nothing. That worried Stiles.

"Der?" He heard little feet shuffling around the kitchen & walked that way. "Tobe?" He froze when he walked into the kitchen. Derek stood there.. in a suit. Stiles smiled a little.

"What's going on Der?"

"Come here." Stiles did & Derek pulled him into his arms, giving him a kiss. "Ew." Stiles laughed, looking down to see Miranda, wearing a dress.

"Hey beautiful, want to tell me what papa's up to?"

"Nope, but you can come with me." Stiles looked at Derek questioningly as Miranda pulled him to the dining room. Toby stood by the table, wearing his best clothes & a tie. He had a cloth over his arm like a waiter, making Stiles smile.

"I'm guessing you're not gonna tell me what's going on either?" Toby pulled a chair out, motioning for Stiles to sit. He did, kissing Toby's head as he did. Derek came into the room, holding the twins, who were also dressed up. Derek set the twins into their high-chairs & then sat down across from Stiles. Stiles smiled at him.

"This your doing?"

"Actually this was the kid's idea." Stiles hummed as he watched the older two walk back into the room holding two plates each. They gave a plate to both Derek & Stiles & then took one for themselves. The plates had grilled cheese sandwiches & mac'n cheese on them.

"What's the occasion?"

"Father's day."

"But we celebrated that this morning." Miranda chuckled.

"That was for papa, this is for you. You're both our fathers, we have to celebrate both of you today." Stiles smiled at her.

"You guys didn't have to, being with you guys is enough." "

We wanted to daddy. So we had papa help us with the stove & then we got dressed up. We know you don't like your monkey suit, but we wanted it to be special." Stiles ran his hand through her hair.

"This is absolutely perfect, thank you guys." Stiles smiled across the table to Derek, their children were amazing. Neither of them could imagine a better life.


	7. Bringing Something Unique To the Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see something wrong, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

One thing Stiles will never understand is his children. They are continuously changing, becoming their own persons.

Toby.. is Toby. He has Derek's hair & Stiles' eyes & moles. He's quiet, reserved, like his papa. But you get him started on anything school or educational related & he'll talk your ear off. You'd think at the age of twelve he'd want to be outside or playing video games, but his favorite things are reading & entertaining his sisters. Whether that be by reading to them, or playing dress up with them. He's not necessarily for dressing up, but he's not against making his sisters happy.

Miranda has long dark brown hair & the most amazing eyes. They're Derek's eyes, with specks of Stiles' eye color. She inherited Stiles' love for all things geeky & even though she's only eight she has more knowledge about comic books then most grown men. If you asked her Barbie or Iron Man, she'd say Iron Man. If you asked Doctor Who or Good Luck Charlie, she'd say Doctor Who. She's good at figuring things out & puzzling pieces together, but she loves to solve her problems with her claws, much like a certain sourwolf.

Cadi, the older of the twins, looks like the female doppel ganger of Stiles. She's.. scary. You wouldn't think a five year old could be scary, but she spends too much time with Lydia. She's very much into fashion (much to Stiles' dismay) & Disney princesses that kick ass (they blame Allison). Unlike her sister she's rational, she thinks before acting or speaking. Most mature five year old Stiles has ever met. Stiles & Derek are terrified for her teenage years.

Then there's Clark... Oh Clark. He's a mini version of Derek, almost identical. Stiles even bought him a leather jacket to match his papa. He's the polar opposite of his older brother. He's out going & talkative, hardly ever stops talking. His favorite things to do, is to be outside getting filthy, or annoying the crap out of his sisters. He likes sports, all sports. John & him watch games together weekly. Unlike his twin he doesn't think before doing... He finds himself in time out a lot.

All of their children are different, all of them bringing something else to their family. Although just like every other family they fight, but they love each other. Neither Stiles or Derek could imagine their lives without any of their pups. They're life wouldn't be as amazing as it is without them.


	8. Claws Allowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see something wrong, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Stiles froze as he heard little growls from upstairs. That was never good. He ran towards the noise, it leading him to the twins' room. The twins were rolling around the floor, their claws out. 

"What are you two doing?" Both of the five year olds looked at him, their fangs making their smiles cute, yet scary. 

"We're being papa in a fight." Clark nodded, adding onto Cadi's explanation. "Ya, we're kicking butt." Stiles covered his smile with his hand, trying not to laugh. 

"Oh?" 

"Yup, we're gonna be big bad wolves one day, just like papa." 

"Well I don't think papa would like his pups scratching each other up." 

"But we heal." 

"Yes, you do. But do you see that on the floor?" They both looked down, eyeing the red splats. 

"I might know how to get blood out of carpet, but it doesn't mean I like to." The twins sheepishly smiled at him. 

"Sorry." Stiles smiled, picking them both up. 

"Tell you what, we can play outside & wrestle." The twins cheered as Stiles carried them downstairs. 

"Toby! Miranda! We're going outside, claws allowed." What sounded like a herd of elephants running down the stairs was heard & then his oldest two appeared in front of him. 

"Ok, let's go." Stiles put the twins down & his four pups went running out the door. Stiles watched from the porch as his kids wrestled in their beta forms in the front yard. Derek is gonna love to hear about this.


	9. A New Member of the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see something wrong, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Derek honestly doesn't know how it happened. They were out on a call, several units at the scene. It was just a small drug bust, but it was better to be safe than sorry. 

He was one of the ones suppose to go in after the heat, to clear the house. That was probably where it started, that's when he found it. It being a small white bundle of chunk rolls, hidden in the bedroom closet. He picked it up, holding it close to his chest, like he would with one of his pups. 

The puppy snuffled a little, Derek moving him not disrupting his nap at all. He was a big boy, obviously well fed. He was about the size of a new born infant, still pretty young. Derek carried the puppy outside, walking over to the Sheriff. 

"John, what would you like me to do with this?" His father-in-law looked at him for a second, before cracking up. 

"That's quite the look on you, Hale." Derek glared a little, adjusting the puppy in his arms. 

"Should I take him to Deaton?" John continued to smirk. 

"Sure, sure. We got this handled here, go ahead and handle it now." 

"Yes, sir." Derek hurried away, not wanting any of the other deputies to see him. They would harass him about this for the rest of his life. He got to the vet's office in record time, it only being a couple blocks away. The vet smiled when he saw Derek. 

"Hey, doc." 

"What can I do for you, Derek?" 

"I found this puppy at a crime scene, wanted to get it checked out." 

"Bring it over to the table." Derek did, the puppy just flopping over and continuing his nap. Denton chuckled, doing a basic check up. 

"She seems to be in good health, obviously well fed, no signs of any troubles. You've got a healthy girl, Derek." 

"Girl?" 

"That's correct." Although Derek didn't actually check, he assumed the pup was a boy. 

"Alright, well I should be going." Derek went to leave but Deaton stopped him. 

"Don't forget your dog." 

"Uh, she's not mine." 

"I can't keep her here. This is a vets office, not a rescue center." 

"You can't just keep her in an open kennel?" 

"Sorry Derek." Derek groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. 

"Stiles is going to kill me." Deaton wasn't the bit sympathetic.

********

Derek wrapped the puppy up in his jacket, quietly opening the front door just a crack. He peeked his head in, checking if anybody was around. When Derek verified it was clear he tiptoed up the stairs, quickly and quietly going to his and Stiles' room. 

He deposited the puppy on the bed, before stripping out of his uniform to trade it for a pair of sweats and a Henley. He looked at the puppy for a moment, sighing. Time to go face Stiles. He left the pup on the bed, going back down stairs to find his husband. 

"Babe?" 

"In the office." Derek followed Stiles' voice, finding the younger male behind the office desk, glaring at his laptop. Stiles had his glasses on, his hair was all ruffled, and his old tattered shirt had God knows what on it. He looked beautiful. Derek walked up behind Stiles, pressing a kiss to his husband's neck. 

"How was your day, love?" 

"Crazy. Clark thought it would be hilarious to flush Cadi's barbies down the toilet. Then Miranda tried to cook mac n cheese and started a small fire. And on top of that Cadi managed to break my phone. Toby is officially my favorite." Derek internally cursed, Stiles wasn't going to like Derek either pretty soon. 

"Does my beautiful mate want a massage?" Stiles groaned as Derek kneaded at his shoulders. 

"That'd be amazing." Derek continued down Stiles' back, pressing harder into the areas where he felt a knot. Stiles moaned, his head rolling back to rest against Derek's stomach and his eyes falling closed. 

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" 

"Yes, multiple times, in several different ways." Stiles chuckled. 

"Good, cause I love you a lot." Derek sighed, might as well get to it. 

"Can you keep that in mind while I tell you something?" Stiles' eyes flew open, he moved so he could look Derek in the eye. He glared a little, his eyes squinting. 

"What did you do?" 

"It wasn't me." 

"Derek." The alpha raised his hands in surrender. 

"Okay, okay. So I might have brought home a puppy." Stiles stood up, the chair he was sitting in bumping against the desk. 

"Derek!" 

"It wasn't my fault! We found him at a crime scene, and I was the one tasked with taking him Deaton. She was cleared with a clean bill of health, but the vet said he couldn't keep her there. What else was I to do?" 

"Take it to a shelter!" 

"You know the only shelter around here is a kill shelter." Stiles threw his hands up, looking exasperated with Derek. 

"There's no room for a puppy in our lives, Derek. We have four kids, and jobs, and lives. We can't handle a rambunctious, untrained puppy." 

"C'mon, it won't be that hard. It'll teach the kids responsibility, and it'll give them something to do that makes them work together. It'll be great, we can do this." Stiles sighed, putting his head in his hands. Derek moved forward, wrapping his arms around his mate. 

"And I'll pick up the slack when the kids aren't around. You won't have to lift a finger for this dog, I swear." Stiles shook his head, chuckling. 

"No, dear, that's not how this works. A puppy is like another baby, it has to be equal responsibility." 

"See, we got a whole village to raise this puppy. This will be great for our family." Stiles nodded, putting his hands on Derek's chest. 

"Take me to this little monster." Derek laughed, leading Stiles to their room. The puppy was asleep again, curled up in the middle of their bed. 

"She sleeps a lot." Stiles moved forward, picking her up. 

"Oh my god, she's adorable. She's one of those dogs from the Target commercials." 

"An English bull terrier." 

"She's so cute." Derek smirked. 

"So should I get the kids?" The kids freaked out when Derek brought them into the room. All of them screaming their heads off. After Derek got them to settle down, he lectured them on the responsibility a puppy takes, and blah blah blah. 

"Do you guys understand?" 

"What are we going to name her?" Derek face palmed, Stiles laughing. Great to know their kids got Stiles' attention span.

They ended up naming her Pies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pies means dog in Polish.
> 
> I couldn't get the image of Pies into the story, but it's on my Tumblr.
> 
> http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/post/163963462125/creating-a-life-with-you


	10. Daddy's Day Off (Sort Of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Stiles groaned as he felt the weight of children land on top of him, jarring him out of his peaceful sleep. He cracked an eye open, mentally kicking the culprits. It happened to be Miranda and Clark this time.

"Daddy! Clark broke my iron man doll and-"

"No, dad, that's not true. She stole my bagel and licked it-"

"No, papa said it was for anybody." They both continued on like this, Stiles' sleep fuzzy brain not able to keep up. He dragged his hand through his hair and over his face, trying to wake up a little bit.

"Hey." Uh-oh. That was Derek's stern I-am-your-father voice. All three Stilinski-Hale heads turned to look at the alpha. He was standing in the door way, his face very much the face of a parent correcting his children.

"I thought I told you to let daddy sleep." The kids shared a look for a second, before both diving in to explain.

"Well you were busy with-" "And we didn't want to disrupt you-" "Honestly, we thought-" Derek growled lowly, silencing them.

"Downstairs. Now." They both went running off, Stiles was quite impressed with their speed. As soon as they were down the stairs Derek moved farther into the room, his face going back to the relaxed and content expression that Stiles absolutely loves. Derek sat on the edge of the bed next to his husband, running a hand through his hair. Stiles sighed, leaning into Derek's hand.

"Sorry they woke you." Stiles shrugged, his eyes falling closed again.

"V'been dealing with it for twelve years. You didn't have to be s'hard on em."

"I was very clear when I said they were not to wake you up." Stiles just shrugged, trying to burrow closer to the warmth Derek was offering. Derek chuckled, pressing a kiss to Stiles' head.

"Go back to sleep. I love you." Stiles grunted in response, Derek chuckling again. He got up, quietly closing the bedroom door behind him. Derek had a plan, but he needed Scott.

**********

Stiles woke up a couple hours later, extremely refreshed. He smiled a little as he stretched out, before pulling the covers off and heading downstairs. The house was quiet, he didn't really hear anything as he descended the stairs.

He found Miranda, Clark, and Pies curled up in front of the TV in the living room, watching Spiderman. He smiled as Clark snored a little, drool falling onto his sister's shoulder. They were adorable. He continued into the kitchen, finding Derek at the table with Cadi in his lap.

"Grandma's pretty." Stiles could see a sad smile on Derek's face.

"Ya, she was beautiful." He moved behind his mate, wrapping his arms around Derek's shoulders. Derek leaned into him, pressing a kiss to Stiles' wrist. Cadi smiled up at him, showing him the picture she found. It was one of the only pictures Derek had left of his family.

"Shows you where papa gets his beauty from, huh?" Cadi made a face, while Derek rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Stiles, let's not scar our children." Stiles laughed, pressing a kiss to Derek's head. He held out his arms for Cadi, who was about to willingly come to him, but Derek stopped her.

"Nope, you go back upstairs." Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"I want to hold my baby, Derek." Derek smirked at him.

"You can hold her, but you have to promise afterwards you'll go back upstairs."

"Why?"

"Because you have to get dressed for going out. Scott's going to be here in twenty minutes to pick you up."

"What? Why?"

"Stiles, just do as your told." Stiles huffed, but ignored him. He reached back out for his little girl, Cadi happily being picked up by her daddy.

"How is my princess today?"

"Good. Papa made us breakfast, then we played outside, and he was suppose to be getting the coloring stuff for me." Stiles laughed as Cadi shot a look at her papa. Derek looked exasperated, leaning back in his chair.

"There's only one of me, I can only do so much." Stiles tisked at Derek, sharing a look with Cadi.

"He needs to learn to multitask." Stiles shook his head, feigning to be disappointed.

"Slacker." Derek looked very unamused, his face basically glaring at Stiles. The younger male laughed, pressing a kiss to Cadi's head, before putting her back on Derek's lap.

"I'm going to bother the other pups, then I'll head upstairs." He ran his hand through Derek's hair as we walked past his husband, heading for the living room. Miranda reached out for her father as soon as he was close enough. Stiles smiled, curling around his two children.

"Hey, babies."

"Hi, daddy." Clark snuffled awake, pressing closer to his dad, pulling Pies with him.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Derek walked into the room, lifting Clark into his arms.

"I'll make you something, pup. Daddy is going to head upstairs now." Stiles rolled his eyes, kissing both his babies heads, making his way upstairs. He found Toby in his room, his head bent over a book.

"Hey, my little sulking pre-teen." Toby rolled his eyes at his father.

"Hi dad, and I'm not sulking." Stiles chuckled.

"What are you reading?"

"Just a book off of papa's shelf." Stiles hummed, playing with Toby's hair.

"You're going to do great things one day, Tobe." Toby rolled his eyes, but he had a smirk on his face.

"Go get dressed, before pop starts yelling." Stiles laughed, kissing Toby's head.

"Yes, sir." He went to his room, changing his pajamas out for a pair of jeans and one of Derek's black v-necks. By the time he got downstairs Scott was sitting in the living room, with the twins in his lap.

"There's daddy." Scott stood, placing the twins on the couch.

"Ready to go?"

"Where?" Scott shrugged, making Stiles roll his eyes.

"Alright, come give daddy hugs goodbye."

*********

Stiles sighed, taking a sip from his beer. Scott elbowed him, jostling him a little.

"You good, bud?"

"Yeah, dandy." Scott dragged him to a club, where it was noisy and crowded, and frankly boring.

"You don't look like you're having fun." Stiles shrugged.

"This just really isn't my kind of scene anymore. I'm married, in my thirties, with four kids. This just isn't all that fun anymore." Scott eyed him for a moment, before standing up.

"Alright, come on." Stiles squinted in confusion, but followed Scott out of the club.

"Now where are we going?"

"To your scene." Stiles chuckled, following his brother across the street. It was just a small diner, the kind that probably shouldn't be open at this hour. They sat in a booth in the back corner, placing an order for milkshakes and curly fries.

"So tell me the truth, why'd Derek have you drag me out of the house?" Scott smiled at him.

"He wanted you to go and have a nice time, have a break." Stiles chuckled, taking a sip of his milkshake.

"Of course so. He's an idiot." Scott smirked, eating his fries. They goofed around, nothing changing from when they were teenagers. The only thing that changed was their topics of conversation. It basically revolved around their kids, the pack, jobs.

Scott had two beautiful girls, with another baby on the way. Allison was glowing in her pregnancy, about looked like she could pop at any time. Erica was pregnant with her second baby, although she still had quite a bit of time till her due date.

Isaac and Danny adopted a kid from Africa, and had plans to make a trip to India soon to look at an orphanage there. Lydia and Jackson were still debating if they wanted kids, but Stiles could see how Jackson was with the pack kids. It was only a matter of time before Lydia wanted it for herself.

Stiles sadly smiled at his fries, rolling one around in ketchup. Scott picked up on his sudden mood change, nudging Stiles with his foot under the table.

"What's up?"

"I just miss the kids, I hate being away from them."

"You need some down time, you're always on the clock."

"Ya, but you know me Scott. I like being busy, and I love being with my family. They're what I've wanted my entire life, I've always wanted a family. I'm not the kind of guy who wants a break." Scott nodded, looking at his phone for a second.

"I was given orders to keep you out till eleven.. but I'm sort of missing my girls." Stiles smirked.

"Well you should go be at home with them. I don't want you being away from them on account of me." Scott chuckled, standing up. They paid and left a tip, before heading back to the car. Stiles smiled when they pulled up in front of the house.

"Thanks for the night out, buddy. It was fun."

"Anytime, man. See you tomorrow."

"Ya." Stiles got out, going inside. He found his family asleep on the couch, whatever movie they put in still playing quietly on the TV. Stiles almost died from how cute they looked.

Derek was sitting up on the couch, his head rolled back as he snored. Toby had his head resting against Derek's thigh, with Cadi wrapped up in his arms. Clark was taking up most of Derek's lap, laying upside down, his feet on Derek's shoulder. Miranda had her head against Clark's stomach, and Pies was curled up in her arms.

Stiles pulled out his phone, taking a picture. Derek stirred, sensing Stiles' presence. He squinted when he saw Stiles, letting out a huff when he noticed it was only 9:30. Stiles smirked, shrugging. Derek rolled his eyes, but held out an arm, beckoning Stiles forward.

Stiles obliged, toeing off his shoes, before laying down behind Miranda. Derek put his arm around his mate, sighing contently. Stiles smiled, letting out a relieved sigh. He didn't feel so antsy now that he was back with his family. He quickly fell asleep, feeling warm and happy.


	11. Old Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Stiles fixed Derek's tie with experienced fingers. You'd think Derek would know how to do this correctly by now, but it's always Stiles fixing it for him. Stiles is convinced it's because Derek simply likes when Stiles does it. But (not so) secretly Stiles likes doing it too, so he has yet to call Derek out on his bull shit.

Stiles finished, smoothing out Derek's shirt. Derek caught Stiles' hands in his own, holding then tight. Stiles sagged a little, closing his eyes. Derek pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his mate. He pressed his lips to Stiles' head, closing his eyes too. Finally Stiles, of course, broke the silence.

"I think we can be classified as old now." Derek chuckled quietly.

"I think that day passed a while ago." Stiles let out a small whimper.

"Where'd the time go? It feels like yesterday we were freaking out because we found out he was even a possibility."

"I know."

"He was so tiny. He used to fit in my arms, and he'd just look up at me with his big beautiful brown eyes. We used to be his whole world. What happened, Der?" Derek sighed, pressing another kiss to Stiles' head.

"We knew he was going to grow up eventually." Stiles shook his head, pressing farther into Derek's arms. They stood like that for a couple minutes, enjoying the peace the other was offering. Of course it didn't last long, it never does in their house.

"Dad! I can't find my dress shoes!" Stiles sighed, pulling away from his husband.

"I'll handle the pre teen, you grab the clones?" Derek chuckled.

"And be out the door by 9:30." Stiles groaned, but left the room. Derek shook his head fondly, following after his dramatic mate. They managed to get out of the house with a minimal amount of screaming, and only running ten minutes late. Derek counts that as a win.

They met up with the pack at the high school, the kids running off to join their cousins. Stiles sighed, they were so stressful. Scott came up, clasping a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"How you doin?"

"It's a very bitter sweet day." Scott chuckled, shaking Stiles a little.

"Where is the man of the hour?"

"He spent the night with some friends, something about getting ready together. Buy I'm pretty sure it's just because he didn't want to deal with my emotions." Scott laughed. Derek came up behind Stiles, putting a hand on his mate's waist.

"We better get our seats." Stiles pulled his shoulders back, nodding.

"Let's do this thing." Their little hoard moved into the building, claiming seats that Stiles found suitable. 'They needed to be the perfect distance from the stage.' Derek just followed.

Lydia and Jackson's little girl, Ava, came up to Derek, reaching her arms out to be picked up. Derek smiled, obliging. Everyone knew that out of the pack, Derek was her favorite uncle. She tended to gravitate to him during pack gatherings, even if the other pups were off doing something else. Ava sat in his lap, content to sit there and play with his tie. Derek shared a smile with Lydia, who sat down the row from them.

Boyd sat on Derek's other side, trying to wrangle his son, Vernon Boyd V, into sitting properly in the seat. Derek chuckled, earning a glare from Boyd.

"Watch it, Hale. I know where you live." Derek laughed again, Boyd smirking. The craziness continued for a couple more minutes, people walking in trying to find seats, everyone in the room trying to talk at the same time, pups needing to be tended to, etc. The wolves in the room were taking it in stride.

Finally the principle stood up on stage, the room going quiet. The older gentleman stood behind a podium, a mic adjusted to his height.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman, thank you for joining us today. For most of you..." It seemed as though the old man went on forever, until finally the procession began. Everybody in the auditorium stood, watching as their child or loved one walked to their seats. Stiles pulled out his phone, pulling up his camera, waiting for Toby to come into view.

Finally they spotted him, dressed in his cap and gown. He looked so handsome and grown up. Stiles started to tear up as he snapped away with his camera. Toby waved as he walked past, before finally taking his place in his row. As all the kids made it onto the stage, the principal asked for everyone to be seated.

The ceremony droned on as speech after speech was given, until finally it was time for the valedictorian to give his speech. Stiles clung to Derek's arm, tears falling down his cheeks as Toby stood behind the podium. Derek wasn't much better off, but he was allowed for today. As they watched their son speak in front of the whole room, delivering his amazing speech, there was so much pride in their eyes. That was their little boy. Finally the names of the graduates were called off, and Stiles waited impatiently for the end of the alphabet.

"I knew we should have made it Hale-Stilinski, instead of the other way around. This is killing me." Derek chuckled fondly, holding Ava closer. At last they got to the S's and when Toby's name was called, the auditorium erupted into cheers. It was the loudest cheer of the day, and the pack was very proud of that.

Afterwards, Toby shuffled through the crowd to find his family. Derek and Stiles were the first ones to him, smothering their son inbetween them. Toby laughed, but snuggled closer. His siblings weren't far behind, pushing their way into the group hug. And then the rest of the pack showed up, joining the group hug.

Toby was just happy that he was in the middle of the giant pile, and no one he knew could possibly see him.

"We're so proud of you, Tobe." Toby smiled.

"Thanks, Papa." The pile didn't seem like it was dissipating anytime soon, so Toby started squirming, signaling he wanted out. Derek chuckled, before letting go, the rest of the pack following suit. Well, except Stiles. He clung to his son, who was now taller than him, trying not to cry again.

"Okay, Dad. You can let go."

"I'm never letting go. You're not allowed to go to college. You're staying in our house, where I can keep you forever." Toby gave his Papa a pleading look, causing Derek to chuckle.

"Stiles, why don't we take Toby for some celebratory curly fries?" Stiles was quiet for a moment, before he huffed. He let go of Toby, who took a couple steps away.

"I'm acknowledging that I was just tricked, but I'm setting it on the back burner. Damn curly fries." He reached back out, pulling Toby back into his arms, just not as tight.

"I told you that you're gonna do great things. This is just the beginning." Toby smiled, hugging his dad back. It lasted a minute, before Stiles let go.

"Okay, come on my lovely hoard. My son deserves some curly fries." Derek smirked, following his mate and pack out the door. He put his arm around Toby's shoulder, the two of them sharing a smile. Derek cleared his throat, ruffling Toby's hair. It said what he didn't know how to verbalize, and Toby got it. After all, he took after his Papa like that.


	12. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Stiles tried desperately hard not to crack up as Derek stood defensively with his arms crossed, trying not to look like he was terrified of their sixteen year old daughter. Well, he wasn't so much scared of her, as he was of the innocent look she was giving him.

"What do you want?" Miranda looked offended, but Stiles wasn't buying it.

"Why do you always assume I want something? I can't just sit in the kitchen with my fathers because I want to spend time with them? That hurts, Papa." Derek shared a look with Stiles, the younger man struggling to keep in his laughter.

"Spill now, or the answer is no." Miranda seemed to have an inner debate, before deflating.

"Fine. Please don't get angry, Papa." Derek sighed, sitting down on one of the bar stools at the kitchen island. Stiles grabbed a (werewolf spiked) beer, cracking it open, before sitting it in front of Derek. The werewolf accepted it with a grimace, giving his attention back to his daughter.

"Alright, hit me." Miranda sucked in a breath.

"Ihaveadatetomorrownightandthey'repickingmeupheresopleasebenice." Derek blinked a couple times, before taking a chug of the beer.

"Please run that by me one more time, a bit slower." Miranda looked at Stiles for help, but her Dad lifted his hands up in a sign of 'you're on your own.' She sighed again, looking back at her Papa.

"I was asked on a date for tomorrow night. I accepted, but told them they have to meet my parents first. So they'll be here at six tomorrow to pick me up, can you please be nice." Derek took another chug.

"I.. You're grounded, so you can't go." Miranda let out an exasperated sound.

"Papa, you can't do that just because you don't want me to go. Daddy, please tell him he's being irrational." Stiles chuckled, putting a hand on his oldest daughter's shoulder.

"Go do your homework, I'll talk to him." A relieved look appeared on Miranda's face. She stood on her tippy toes, pressing a kiss to Stiles' cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy." She walked off, heading to her room. When Stiles heard her door close, he turned to Derek, smirking. His husband looked distraught, causing Stiles to hold in more laughter. He walked over to Derek, wrapping his arms around Derek's shoulders.

"Babe, it's not the end of the world. She has a date, so what?" Derek looked up, startled.

"So what? Stiles, our little girl is going on her first date tomorrow. And you say so what?" Stiles shrugged.

"She's growing up, it's the way of life." Derek looked at his husband like he was crazy, which at this point in their relationship, Stiles was used to.

"How are you so okay with this?"

"Because I've been preparing myself for her getting older for years, while you've continued to hold her in the position of your little princess. You still see her as that little girl who forced you into tea parties and make overs, who used to curl up with you on the couch and fall asleep against your chest.

"She's still that little girl Derek, but she's growing up. You can't ground her just because you don't want her going on her first date." Derek sagged against Stiles, resting his head against his husband's shoulder.

"Where's the time gone, Stiles? We have a son who's a junior in college, a daughter who graduates high school next year, and twins who will be high school freshman next year. They're all grown up. They don't need us anymore." Stiles sighed, pressing a kiss to Derek's head.

"Babe, that's not how it works. Just because they're growing up, doesn't mean they don't need us anymore. They're just simply getting older. We're still their parents, and they still love us. They're going to be mooching off us until the day we die." Stiles pressed another kiss to Derek's head, before pushing him into the upright position.

"Come on, now you must go tell your princess that she is permitted to go on this date. And apologize for behaving like an overprotective father." Derek grumbled, but got up. Stiles smiled, smacking Derek's ass as he left the room. He loved that idiot.

***

Derek glowered, standing in the middle of the living room with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't know what to do with hinself. Sitting still wasn't an option, but he refused to pace. So he stood there, looking grumpy.

Stiles was in the kitchen with Clark, the two of them preparing dinner. The youngest of the twins took a liking to cooking, which surprised his parents, but it kept his overactive mind busy. The girls were upstairs, Cali helping her older sister get ready.

That got Derek thinking about the day Cali would go on her first date, and he almost ripped his hair out. He was drawn out of his thoughts though by the sound of a car coming up the drive way. Derek went to storm towards the front door, but suddenly Stiles was in front of him.

"Go sit on the couch."

"But-"

"No. Now, Derek." Derek grumbled, but went to sit on the couch. Stiles yelled up to Miranda that her date was here, before walking back over to Derek.

"You are not going to embarrass her, or do anything to ruin this date. Understood?"

"Stiles.. I.." Derek stopped, not able to continue. The broken facial expression on Derek's face is what made Stiles crumble. The younger male sighed, sitting down next to his husband. He took Derek's hand in his own, squeezing it.

"Rememner, this is not the end of the world. She's simply growing up." Derek took a deep breath, nodding. Miranda came stampeding down the stairs, just as there was a knock at the front door. She went to go answer it, but Stiles got there first. He opened the door with a welcoming smile.

"Hi, wel.." The words died in his throat.

"Oh. Sorry, I thought you were some one else. Are you a friend of Miranda's?" The young girl who stood in front of him looked about Miranda's age. Dressed in black jeans, a leather jacket, and black biker boots. She didn't look like the kind of kid Miranda usually hung out with.

His daughter reminded him dangerously of Lydia, and she tended to attract the same kind of people. Stiles pulled himself out of his head as the young girl answered his question.

"Um.. Yes." Stiles nodded, opening the door.

"Randa, you have a friend here." Miranda appeared at his side, smiling shyly the girl. The girl smiled back, giving a small wave. Stiles watched them, before it clicked.

"Oh.. Oh! Miranda, introduce me to your date." Miranda looked at him with wide, surprised eyes. Stiles gave her a reassuring smile. Finally Miranda moved to the girls side, giving her another smile.

"Daddy, this is C.J... My date." Stiles smiled, reaching out to shake C.J.'s hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Stiles. Derek, get in here and come say hi!" Derek walked in from the living room. Having heard the exchange, he didn't show any surprise in seeing a girl. He simply smiled a tight polite smile, shaking the young girl's hand. He put his arm around Stiles, the younger leaning into him.

"This is Miranda's papa, Derek. Derek, this is C.J." Derek just nodded. Stiles rolled his eyes, turning back to the girls.

"What do you guys have planned for tonight?" C.J answered, looking to Miranda for confirmation.

"We were thinking of going to the diner for burgers and curly fries, before heading to the movies." Stiles smiled, but Derek spoke up before he could.

"I expect her home no later than 11. A minute later, and I'll have the entire Sheriff's department looking for her." C.J's eyes widened, the scent of fear wafting from her. Stiles rolled his eyes, smacking Derek's chest.

"And that's why I'm here, to keep him in check. Yes, 11 o'clock curfew. No, there will not be any law enforcement involved. Just make sure she gets home safe." C.J nodded, still slightly frightened.

"Oookay, and on that note we should probably head out." Miranda stepped forward, kissing both of her fathers' cheeks.

"Bye Papa, bye Daddy."

"Bye sweetheart, have fun." As soon as the door closed behind the girls, Stiles turned on Derek, smacking his chest again.

"What the hell was that?" Derek gave him an innocent look.

"What?"

"Don't what me, you know what. You scared that poor girl shitless." Derek shrugged, walking back to the living room, Stiles trailing behind him.

"That was nothing. I could have put my deputy's uniform on, and been cleaning my gun when she walked in." Stiles sighed in exasperation at his husband's antics.

"You're an idiot." Derek turned to him, smiling.

"But I'm your idiot." Stiles smiled, pulling Derek into his arms.

"That you are." Derek leaned in, connecting their lips. They only got to enjoy the moment for a minute before they were interrupted by yelling coming from the kitchen.

"I will set the fire alarm off if you guys do not separate right this instant!"

"Shut up, Clark. They're cute, let them kiss."

"You shut up, Cali. I'm sorry if I'd rather not be scarred for the rest of my life." The two of them continued to go back and forth. Derek and Stiles shared a look, both of them sighing.

"Guess we should go separate them, huh?" Derek shook his head, pulling Stiles closer.

"Or we could take advantage of them distracting eachother, and head upstairs."

"Oh my god, we are right here!" They shared another look before erupting into laughter. After a moment they parted, Stiles wiping a tear from his eye. Derek reached out for his hand, the two of them walking to the kitchen.

***

Miranda smiled as C.J walked her to the front door.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." C.J smiled, standing in front of her.

"So did I."

"We should do this again."

"I'd like that." Miranda smiled.

"Good." She leaned in, pecking a chaste kiss to C.J's lips. The other girl stood surprised, her brain not functioning quickly enough to respond. Miranda blushed, giving her a smile. Finally C.J smiled too, pulling Miranda back in. T

he second kiss was not chaste, quite the opposite. They parted a little later, resting their foreheads together. Miranda giggled, giving C.J another peck. C.J looked like she wanted to respond but the porch light started flickering on and off. Miranda groaned, resting her head on C.J's shoulder.

"I guess I should go inside."

"Ya." Miranda stood up straight, giving C.J another kiss, before stepping away.

"Bye."

"Bye." Miranda went inside, glaring at her Papa.

"You're ridiculous." Derek smirked, shrugging. Stiles appeared next to his husband, smiling.

"Sooo, how was it?" Miranda blushed, but she was smiling.

"It was great."

"Good, I'm happy. Now please join me in the kitchen for cookies." Miranda tensed up, but followed her fathers into the kitchen. There were already cookies and glasses of milk set out on the island counter. Miranda sat in a bar stool, her fathers standing on the other side of the counter.

"So we just wanted to make sure you understood you can talk to us about anything."

"I know, Daddy."

"We're just making sure. Because we weren't aware of the girl thing. Which we're not saying you had to tell us, because honestly coming out is a stupid thing made up by society. People should just be able to bring anybody home to meet the parents and it be completely accepted without question. But that's not the point.

"You can talk to us, about anything. Nothing could possibly make us love you less. You could be bi, straight, gay. Hell, you could tell us you want to be a dude and we'd support you. Now if you got arrested, we'd be slightly disappointed, but we wouldn't love you any less. So-"

"Dad."

"Right, sorry. I was rambling. Point is we love you and we want you to able to talk to us without being scared." Miranda put a cookie in her moth, nodding.

"I know, Daddy. I wasn't scared, I just didn't know how to say it. It's still something I'm dealing with." Derek took over, Stiles busy shoving his face with cookies.

"Well we're here if you need to talk, we both get what you're going through. Or if you want to talk to a female who gets it, you're Aunt Cora would gladly talk to you. But no matter what, you're whole family loves you. Always." Miranda smiled, getting up to hug her dads.

"Thanks. I love you guys too." Stiles and Derek smiled, holding their girl in between them.


	13. Eerie Resemblance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

"Derek! Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek! Derek!"

Said man sighed, looking up from his book as his hyperactive husband came running into the kitchen. He watched as Stiles slid on the wooden floor, not being able to stop properly with his fuzzy socks on his feet, and knocked into the kitchen island. He wasn't even slightly affected, continuing on his mission to get to Derek.

"Derek!" Derek smiled in amusement at him, allowing the younger man to squirm his way into Derek's lap, his book being pushed aside.

"Yes, love?"

"Have you seen our son lately?!" Derek squinted in confusion, looking around, his parental instincts instantly on guard. 

"I thought he went out with his cousins? Was I suppose to have seen him? Did I miss something?" Stiles shook his head at Derek, his hand almost hitting Derek in the face as he flailed a little. 

"Not that son, the other one."

"He's at college, Stiles. Are you starting to lose your memory in your old age?" Derek asked with a smirk, much more relaxed now that it was clear that no one was out of place, and Stiles was just being Stiles. 

"Now is not the time for jokes, Der! Look at this! Look at it!" Derek flinched back as Stiles' phone was shoved into his face. He went a little cross eyed trying to look at what Stiles was showing him, before just snatching it out of Stiles' hands. 

It was a picture off of Toby's Instagram. It was just him, his friend, and a dog. Derek didn't see anything special about it. He tried to look harder at it, maybe he was missing something. He glanced at Stiles, then back at the phone.

"Uh.. wow. That's really.. Yeah." Derek cringed a little, obviously not pulling off being in the know very well. Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek, snatching the phone back. It ended up right back in Derek's face, making the werewolf sigh. He gently pushed Stiles' hand back, giving his husband a look that communicated his level of done.

"Derek, this is serious! How can you not see it? He looks exactly like you! I mean, he's always resembled you more, but like, he legit looks like could have passed as your twin twenty years ago." Derek glared at Stiles a little for taking a jab at his age, but otherwise let it slide. 

He grabbed the phone back, looking at the picture again. Toby just looked like Toby, except he decided to forego shaving. It was a little different, Toby has always been one for keeping his face smooth, but it looked good. Toby was now twenty-two, but the beard made him look a little older.

"That's not true. He has you eyes." Toby's eyes were every bit of honey brown as Stiles', and it made Derek smile. Stiles threw his hands up in exasperation. 

"Okay, he has my eyes, but he literally has your everything else. How are you not freaking out about this?"

"Because he's our son, genetically made up from the two of us. Of course he's going to resemble us." 

"There's a difference between resembling and twinning, Derek! It's incredible, yet kind of eerie." Derek just shook his head at his husband's antics.

"Okay, Stiles. Whatever you say." Stiles jabbed him in the shoulder, which Derek didn't even validate with a response. 

"Whatever. I'm going to go call Scott and Erica, they'll freak out with me. Unlike you." Stiles went to slide off of Derek's lap, but Derek secured his arms around Stiles' body, holding him in place. Stiles glared, but didn't put up a fight. Derek smiled, gently pressing their lips together. Stiles melted into him, his hand moving up to scratch at Derek's scalp. 

Derek smiled again, releasing his hold on Stiles. Stiles sat there for a moment, his face relaxed and content. Before spiraling back into action, and pushing himself out of Derek's lap.

"I can't believe you don't see it. Wait until Erica hears about this." Derek smiled as he heard Stiles tapping away at his phone, continuing to ramble on as he moved throughout the house.

His mate was a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't get the image of Toby into the story, but it's on my Tumblr too.
> 
> http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/post/164031454020/creating-a-life-with-you


	14. A Little Transition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-betad. If you see any mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me what's up.

Derek wasn't stupid. He could tell something was up with his youngest son. What that something was, he couldn't quite tell. But he was going to get to the bottom of it. Clark had been acting weird. If Derek thinks about it, he can tell it's been happening for a while and he just hadn't picked up on it. It was a very subtle and slow change in the fifteen year old.

Derek can't pinpoint exactly when it started, but he can pinpoint the first odd think he noticed. Clark has always been very outgoing, a young Stiles on steroids, but recently he hasn't been. He's been very quiet and withdrawn. Normally, during the day, he's out and about. Out with school friends, or his cousins, he's always doing something. 

When he is home, he's bugging his sisters. He's cooking or baking, playing video games with Cadi, running circles around Miranda, going on tangents that rival Stiles'. Lately though, he hasn't been going out. He stays home, but not with his family, he stays in his room. When he does make an appearance downstairs, it's only when he's expected to be.

He comes down for dinner, and family time, but otherwise he stays upstairs. When he is around, he isn't talking a mile per minute, or tugging on Miranda's hair. He sits quietly, only speaking when spoken to. Normally you can't get him out of the kitchen, he's always wanting to cook something. Derek hasn't seen him in there for longer than a couple minutes in weeks. 

He's still the smiley kid that allows his twin to braid his hair while they watch movies that he's always been, but Derek can tell it's forced. Derek wants to blame it on Clark being a teenager, wants to brush it off and say it's normal. But he knows his kids, and something just isn't right. He can smell it on Clark, he smells miserable and sad. It makes Derek want to lash out at whatever is hurting his kid, and curl protectively around him. 

But instead of letting his more animalistic side get the best of him, he decides using his words might be the better option. For now.

He knocked on Clark's bedroom door, waiting for Clark's voice to beckon him in, before pushing the door open. Clark is sitting on his floor, his back against his bed, with his laptop in his lap and earbuds in his ears. 

Pies was curled up next to him, glued to Clark's side. The damn dog was ten now, but she didn't like to act her age. Derek wasn't looking forward to the day she finally got too old. Bull terriers normally lived anywhere from ten to fourteen years, so hopefully they didn't have to deal with it anytime soon.

Clark pulls one earbud out when his father walked in, pausing the music he was listening to. 

"Ya, Pops?"

"Hey, kiddo. Can I sit with you?"

Clark nodded, scooting over a bit so Derek could lean against the bed too. Derek sat next to his son, ruffling his hair as he did. Clark huffed indignantly, batting his father's hands. Derek chuckled at his son's antics. His flailing reminded him so much of Stiles. 

"Your hair is getting long." Clark just nodded, looking anywhere but at Derek. "Do you wanna get it cut soon?"

Clark's head snapped in Derek's direction, his eyes wide. He shook his head frantically, pushing Derek's hand away from his hair.

"No! No, I-I'm good. I like it."

Derek was a little confused by Clark's reaction, but didn't say anything. He just nodded, raising his hands in surrender. 

"Alright, I was just asking. It looks good on you."

"Yo-you think so?"

"Ya, of course. You have great hair, you get that from me."

Clark scoffed, rolling his eyes fondly. Derek chuckled, bumping shoulders with Clark.

"Okay. Well I didn't come up here just to talk about your hair. I wanted to check in with you, see how you're doing."

"I'm fine, Pop. All good."

Derek could hear the obvious tick in Clark's heartbeat, easily picking up on the lie.

"Clark-"

"Really Papa, I'm fine. I have a lot homework to finish though."

Derek just looked at Clark for a moment, searching his face for something. But Clark wouldn't look at him. Derek finally sighed, nodding. 

"Okay. I'm not going to push you. Just.. When you're ready to talk about whatever is bugging you I'm here, kiddo. Both Dad and I are, okay?"

"I know, Papa."

Derek nodded, pressing a kiss to Clark's head before getting up. His back cracked and groaned as he got off the floor. God, he was getting old. Clark softly chuckled at him, but quickly looked away innocently when Derek sent him a glare.

"Dinner should be read soon."

"Okay, I'll be down."

Clark shoved his earbuds back in, pushing play on his music. Derek sighed, closing the door behind him.

****

Derek let it continue for another week, but it just got worse. So then he had to bring in the big guns. The big guns being Stiles. He wasn't even slightly surprised to find out Stiles was already well aware of Clark's odd behavior, as the younger man was just as in tune with their kids at Derek was. 

"I don't know, I just figured he'd come talk to us when he was ready.. But it's been a while, Der. Why hasn't he come talked to us?"

"I don't know. I tried to talk to him last week about it, but I got absolutely nowhere."

Stiles walked closer to Derek, plastering himself to the werewolf's front and tucking his head into the crook of Derek's neck. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' smaller frame, pulling him closer as he leaned back against the kitchen counter. 

"Where did we go wrong, Der? I thought we were raising our kids so they would always know they were loved, and that we here for them no matter. They can always be honest with us. Hell, I would hide a body for one of them! First Randa wasn't comfortable coming to us about C.J, now Clark is hurting and won't tell us why. Did we do something wrong?"

Derek hushed his husband, pressing a kiss to his head.

"No, sweetheart. Teenagers are just like this. My parents raised us the same way, with open arms and loving hearts. It didn't stop us from keeping stuff from them. Some things are just difficult to handle, some things we just have handle and sort through on our own."

"It still kills me to see our little boy in so much pain. I wish I could just shelter him from everything for the rest of his life."

"I know what you mean. The smell of his misery is starting to reek up the whole house, it's killing me. It's starting to affect Cadi too, she's been moping. They've always told everything to each other." 

Even after the twins went through their own identity crisis, trying their best to obviously be two different people and stand apart from the other, they were still super close. They've always been close, the other's best friend. It was hard on Cadi to not have her brother around, especially when he was obviously upset about something.

"What should we do?"

"If he doesn't tell us what's wrong, I don't think there is anything we can do. We just need to be here for him."

It was only a couple of days after Stiles and Derek's conversation when shit hit the fan. Derek was in the kitchen, cleaning dishes, while Stiles was upstairs in the office. Miranda was off with her friends, something about senior prom committee. It was quiet peaceful day in the Stilinski-Hale household.. Until it wasn't. 

It started with yells, shortly followed by a loud crash. From there it escalated to growls and snarls, along side the sound of a fight breaking out. Derek dropped the plate he was cleaning into the skin, the sound of it shattering not even catching his attention as he ran up the stairs to Clark's room. 

Stiles had made it there first, trying desperately to push his way between Cadi and Clark. His attempts were useless though as the two wolfed out teens continued to swing and scratch at each other. Derek let out a roar, the sound of it shaking the house as his eyes glowed red. The twins instantly reacted, their beta forms melting away as they backed away from each other.

"What the hell is going on in here?!"

Neither twin spoke up, their eyes set on their feet, determinedly not looking at their fuming father. Derek took in the scene around him. The shallow cuts on both of the teens were already healing, small bits of blood left where they were, and there was a shattered lamp on the floor that fell off of the desk.

"That was not rhetorical. Both of you sit. Now."

They did, sitting on the edge of Clark's bed. There was a good gap left between them though. Stiles moved to stand by Derek in front of the kids, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I am very disappointed in both of you. You both know better. Do you wan to tell us what this is about?"

Again, neither teen spoke up, only adding to their parents' anger.

"You both are already in a lot of trouble. Not speaking is only going to make it worse."

Finally Clark spoke up, sending a glare his sister's way.

"Cadi shoved me."

"Only because-" "No, you d-" "You were-"

Derek growled again, much quieter this time, silencing both of them. If it was any other situation, the two men might have found it comical how their kids still argue like they did when they were five. But now was not the time for that.

"Cadi, why did you shove your brother?"

"I only came in here to talk to him. I just want to know what's wrong with him, but he won't talk to me!" 

"I get that you're upset about that, but that is no reason to resort to violence."

"I only shoved him cause he said he wasn't my brother."

Stiles turned to Clark, confusion laced on his face.

"Clark, why would you say that sweetie?"

Clark didn't answer. He looked anywhere but at his family, his arms curled protectively around himself. Derek's stomach was starting to hurt from the waves of grief that were rolling off of him.

"Son-"

"Stop calling me that!"

Stiles stepped back, shocked. Clark had never once risen his voice like that at his parents. Clark's eye kept flickering back and forth from gold to hazel, like he was struggling to control it. His fists were clenched tight, his claws drawing blood as they pressed into his palms.

Stiles stepped forward again, kneeling in front of Clark. He took Clark's hands in his and getting them to loosen. Derek followed suit, sitting between the twins on the bed. He put his arms around both of them, rubbing soothing circles into Clark's back.

"Tell us what's wrong, baby."

Clark was crying, tears falling down his cheeks. Stiles wiped them away, brushing Clark's hair out of his face.

"I- I don't feel like her brother..."

No one spoke, knowing Clark was just having a hard time forming his words. They waited patiently, letting him work through it.

"What if I wanted to be her sister instead? What if that's what I feel like?"

Derek felt a weight fly off his chest. This, this he could deal with. He and Stiles have always encouraged their kids to express themselves how they want. Clark always had his nails painted as a kid, or would wear the girls' dress up clothes around the house, sometimes even out. It wasn't even something Stiles or Derek had ever thought about, it was just who their kid was. It stopped when Clark got a little older, but again neither of them thought anything of it.

When Clark said he wasn't Cadi's brother, it made Derek's chest get painfully tight. Having Clark disown his family, that he could not deal with. This, this was not something he would ever even consider thinking a problem. Stiles seemed to share his feelings on this.

"That's it, baby? That's what you've been so miserable about? Clark, if that's what you feel, then that's what you feel. Okay? That does not change anything. Well, we might need to change which pronouns we're using, but that is so easy. If that is what you need, that is what you will get. Okay, baby?"

Clark nodded, pressing his tear stained face into the crook of papa's neck. Derek just rubbed his back, Stiles still holding Clark's hands. Cadi put a hand on her twin's knee, trying to offer physical comfort. Clark mumbled something, but it was muffled as his face was still buried in Derek's chest. 

Stiles and Derek shared a look, their hearts expanding. Clark used to do that a lot when he was younger whenever he was upset. They would have to coax him away from his papa, just so they could hear what he was saying.

"What was that, kiddo?"

Luckily that's all the goading it took, it used to take forever. Clark barely pulled back, his head still resting on Derek's chest.

"I love you guys."

Derek smiled, pulling Cadi into his lap so she was closer to her sibling. Stiles and Derek held both of them close, the two of them smushed in-between the couple.

"And we love you, baby."

They stayed like that for a bit longer, enjoying each other's company, and Clark recovering from his emotion explosion. It was Cadi who broke the silence.

"Does this mean you're going to start stealing my clothes again?"

They all broke out laughing, her question breaking the heavy mood that had formed in the room. Ya, this wouldn't change anything. They were both still their kids.

****

Clark's transition was easy enough. She decided to keep going by Clark, simply stating to fuck gender norms and the separation of names by gender. Plus she wanted to keep the name that her big sister, Miranda, had chosen for her. 

Stiles and Derek prepared themselves for the worst when it came to Clark's public transition. They did their research, had read enough, knew enough that they weren't expecting things to be easy. Surprisingly, they really didn't have any troubles. The kids accepted it easily enough, the parents didn't cause any trouble, the school was great at cooperating with them. If anybody had any problems, they had kept it to themselves. Even werewolf hearing hadn't picked up on any snide comments. Things were going well.

Stiles and Derek sat down and talked with Clark about what she wanted to do moving forward. She decided she wanted to start hormones, so they got her set up on the right track to do so. Doctors visits, appointed psych evals, multiple conversations about what Clark wanted and making sure she was aware of everything that would and could happen. It was a long process, but one Clark wanted, so they made it happen for her.

Miranda just shrugged, saying it didn't change the fact that Clark was an annoying little twerp. Clark had tackled her, Randa complaining about her skirt getting dirty. She ranted about having to teach Clark manners, and how to be lady like. Clark just playfully snarled, nuzzling her forehead against Randa's cheek. Miranda huffed, pushing her off, but she reeked of fondness.

Clark hadn't wanted to tell Toby over the phone, but college student was planning a trip home in a couple weeks anyways. So she just told him she had a surprise for when he got home, and left it at that. He was shocked, but just pulled Clark into a hug, saying he was just adding another little sister to the hoard. Clark nuzzled into his shoulder, missing her brother's hugs more than she would admit. 

Clark started hormones, her hair continuing to grow, and her sisters trying to convince her to let them take her shopping for a new wardrobe. But Clark was content how she was. Other than her pronouns, and some physical attributes, she was just the same old Clark. She spent way too much time in the kitchen, watched every game that her grandpa wanted to watch with as much enthusiasm as she had when she was five, and continued to talk too much and get into way too much trouble.

Things were good. Stiles didn't want to say he was waiting for a shoe to drop, but things were almost too good. He wanted to remain hopeful, so he pushed those thoughts out of his head. Things were good, and he would go through hell and high water to ensure they stayed that way. His little girl deserved for things to stay good, so they would. Whether the universe had that in the plans for them or not. Stiles has never really been one to listen to the universe anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Send some love.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr - http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Send some love.
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr - http://panchester-from-beacon-hills.tumblr.com/


End file.
